Piece by Piece
by amanda2887
Summary: Set after Bionic Rebellion, Chase struggles with his inner demons and finally says goodbye to his former friend: Sebastian. (Not a romance story)
**Piece by Piece**

 **A/N: Ok this is set after the Bionic Rebellion and the Spider Island episode. This story may potentially be out of character for Chase. Sometimes I see Chase as a complex character. We may not see it in episodes but I think Chase is a character that probably has his moments where he's up and down. He takes pride in being mission leader but I'm sure from the episodes he's had his moments of solitude. Of course, all siblings fight but because of his intelligence he's often overlooked by his classmates and family. Chase thought Sebastian was his friend and in one of the episodes he even says something like "And we all know how what happened there." and Adam teased and said "we get it, he broke your heart. Let it go." So this is somewhat of a final goodbye for Chase to his once friend.**

 **(Not a romance story: Chase is someone who never had many friends, so his friendship to Sebastian meant the world to him. Remember how he said "i'll make that my ringtone.' He said that because he hadn't really had any friends.)**

* * *

The sun slowly lit up the room as Chase rubbed his eyes, he glanced over and noticed his brother and sister were both still sleeping. Adam and Bree were definitely not morning people. Every now and then, Leo would wake up early and play video games with him but he too was still sleeping on the couch. The previous day still replayed in his head as he thought of Adam falling ill from the spider bite. It was supposed to be a spectacular relaxation day, but suddenly it turned into a nightmare.

He walked out on the beach hoping to clear his head, " _That's your first mistake! Who would want to be your friend_?" Perry's voice continually played thru his mind. It was Perry, he expected no less, but her words were real. Even as Adam was possibly dying, it wasn't words of 'you're the best brother,' it was words of 'I'll still be taller than you.'

It was difficult keeping his feelings under check. How do you go from sadness to pure hate? Guilt plagued him as he thought of how he befriended Marcus and Sebastian. Even Spike managed to scare Sabrina away. After the incident with their atom destruction, she tried to remain friends. But there was no denying, he could see the fear in her eyes and she had every right to have that fear. Spike was a glitch that only came out at the worst times. Strangely, when real danger struck he was nowhere to be found.

 _'He tried to kill you. Your father almost died because he cut off his oxygen. He started a rebellion that almost killed your siblings. There is no forgiveness. You really are a fool if you think he's sitting in that cell with regret. The only regret he has is not finishing you._ ' Spikes voice could be heard mocking him, reminding him of his failed friendship with Sebastian.

Crossing his arms, he stood gazing at the ocean shaking his head. It never ended: visions of Marcus killing his family still haunted him, at times he still woke up with difficulty catching his breath when he thought of Krane. Krane's army was all a blank slate but yet Sebastian, Tank and Lexi still wanted to pick up after him. Was he really that foolish and gullible that once more he believed he had finally found a friend?

"We're safe now. He can't hurt us. He can't hurt me." Chase replied to Spike. His head began to hurt from once more Spike begging to be released. _'I can fix this!_ '

"NO you can't! Just go away!" Bree didn't think much of Chase's empty capsule as he had always been an early riser. She didn't want to worry Leo and Adam, but when Bob and Spin explained to her that Chase had cancelled class, she knew something was wrong. Sending Adam and Leo out to search for him, Bree supersped around the island in search of her brother.

As she watched Chase, she could sense that something was bothering her brother. When she saw him yelling, fear and worry struck her.

"Chase? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Bree. Just came out for some fresh air." He looked at his watch. "Your class should be starting soon. I'm fine, I promise. Just go back. "

"Chase, you're a horrible liar. Besides, Bob and Spin told me you cancelled your classes today which is very unlike you. So spill!" Pulling information out of her younger brother was almost always an impossible task. It wasn't so much that she wasn't close with Chase, it's just Chase was that annoying little brother. If he couldn't explain it by science or logic, it wasn't real. But sometimes they would occasionally bond over shows and movies. She placed a hand on Chase's shoulder to show a sign of support, "Please talk, Chase."

"Sometimes I hear his voice." He sat on a lawn chair as he began to explain his feelings "I failed. So many times I failed. Leo warned us about Marcus...and I didn't believe him. I'm supposed to be the smart one and yet once more I fell for it with Sebastian. He was supposed to be my friend. "

Bree wasn't used to seeing Chase so sad, he always hid his emotions. She knew Adam had a way of getting under his skin at times, but she had no idea what the Sebastian thing was doing to Chase. "We're human. I didn't see that coming, either. It's not your fault." She tried to soothe her brother's worries. But he was still hellbent on allowing himself to take the blame.

"Yeah but Sebastian was my fault. I trusted him, I thought we were friends. Maybe Perry was right, who'd want to be my friend?"

"Seriously Chase, you're going to start believing Perry?" Chase shrugged "What did you mean when you say you hear his voice?" Bree began to retrace her conversation with Chase. It was painfully clear that he was fighting his inner demons when she found him.

"Spike. Not a day goes by, I don't wish Mr. Davenport or Douglas could remove him."

"But you've done so well at controlling him. And I'll admit, we haven't been fair to you when it comes to him. Wait, so he talks to you?"

"He tries to gain control and the times he should have came out, he didn't." Bree understood what Chase meant. Spike failed to show when Marcus attacked them, when Krane was near them and he failed to show when Sebastian rebelled. "Sometimes I think he should though."

"NO!" Bree stood in front of Chase placing her hands on his shoulders in attempt to shake some sense into him. "You're my brother Chase and I love you. Yes, you guys annoy me. But that's what brothers are for. You are so much more than Spike. I know you feel guilt, but don't. Don't let him win, Chase. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Softly, he pulled his sister into a hug as Adam and Leo made their way out onto the beach.

"Everything ok?" Leo questioned.

"You good?" Adam asked

"I should be asking you that. How you feeling today?" Chase asked his older brother.

"You really think a spider is going to hold me down. Although, Leo did tell me how huge it was and I'm disappointed that I missed it. But wow! That was pretty awesome."

Faintly, Chase chuckled. "Glad to see you're doing better."

Bree looked at Chase and her brothers "We heading back?"

"You guys go ahead. I meant what I said earlier. I'm not really feeling that great. I'm fine, I just want to head back to Mission Creek for the day."

"You miss my mom's cooking that bad?" Leo teased.

"Probably misses Sabrina." Adam joked.

"Guys come on. Chase, are you sure? Well if you need anything-"

"I'm fine, I'll be back tonight. Just need a day to myself."

The trio agreed to give Chase his space, they had hesitated but agreed that they all needed space every now and then. Apparently, it was Chase's turn.

The three headed back to their respected classes. Chase got on his phone, "Hello this is Chase Davenport. I need a favor."

* * *

The dark room was gloomy and depressing, just like a prison should be. The three of them had been separated. Tank and Lexi had began to show signs of remorse, they weren't quite fully there but they were making progress. However, the guard warned Chase that Sebastian still showed lack of remorse.

"I'm putting alot on the line, kid. I've been under strict orders that he gets no visitors."

"I know and like I explained my bionics will not be able to work. I know what you said, and I'm going in with no expectations. I just needed to talk to him. He was once my friend. "

"Your father told me what happened, I really don't think he'll be able to offer you any peace." The guard gently suggested.

"I just need five minutes, please."

"5 minutes, but that's it. I'm bending enough rules to allow this visit."

"I appreciate it." Chase was ushered to Sebastian's cell. As Chase watched the guard leave, he was reminded that maybe he wouldn't have the peace he desired, but he would have enough peace to know that Sebastian could no longer hurt them.

"Well, I've been waiting for you to come visit." Sebastian seethed as he looked outside his cell to see Chase.

"This isn't a friendly visit."

"Let me guess, _'why, why, why?"_ Even mocking, Chase tried to find his friend. "You're wasting your time."

"You're right, I am. The thing you don't understand was you meant nothing to Krane, nothing but a soldier. But hey" Chase clicked his lips " we can't all have minds of our own,can we?"

"And we can't all be the heroes, can we? " Sebastian retorted.

"You chose that path. There was good in you. Hell, I saw it when you saved my brother Leo. You're the one who chose this path."

Sebastian sat on his cot "If you're looking for an apology, it's not coming. Krane was our creator and you guys destroyed him."

"You still don't get it. And look where it has you. Look around, Sebastian. Was it really worth it? Krane was deranged, he didn't give a damn about you guys. " Sebastian refused to look at his former friend "But we did."

"Natural Selection is a thing, you know. Humans are weak and we could have ruled. Don't feel bad though, you actually opened my eyes to the truth. "

Chase shook his head in disagreement, he groaned in disgust. Was he really that stupid? " If you really believe that, then you belong here. You betrayed us all,Sebastian. "

"We were friends Chase, that wasn't all a lie. Your brother was an idiot, your sister was cute, and Leo was strangely annoying. But there was a reason we got along, we're more alike then you know. You can't tell me that being mission leader doesn't give you some kind of high. You like power."

Chase laughed silently, he was more deranged then he remembered. "You tried to kill us!"

"I was giving you a fighting chance, did you really think you were any match for me? We were already more powerful than you three. You're weak, Chase. You always will be."

His blood boiled, "Hypoxia. You know what that is, right? It's what you did to my father. That same man tried to take you in when the government wanted to lock you all away."

"Yeah and it's also the same man who has me locked in here now." Once more Chase groaned, was he really being serious right now?

"Don't play that card. But, I just thought maybe you would like to know how it feels" Chase pulled out a remote.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian inquired, fear raising as he watched Chase. "Guard?" Sebastian yelled out, hoping to get the guard's attention.

"Thought maybe you would like to know what it feels like when you're deprived of oxygen." Chase immediately began to think of the fear that went thru his father and Perry's mind as they struggled to survive. Chase was also reminded of how Sebastian convinced Lexi and Tank to come over to his side. A side that almost wiped out his family. "I"m protecting my family. You can't hurt us anymore. Goodbye, Sebastian. "

Sebastian started to feel the effects of the air supply in his cell. Gasping for breaths, this was a side of Chase he had never seen before. "Chase, stop."

"Weak, was I?" Chase began to question in that moment who he was becoming. Could he really do this? Could he really watch someone take their last breaths.

"Chase, what are you doing?" Mr. Davenport, Bree, Adam and Leo all rushed into the room.

"He almost killed you all. I can't let him win. He deserves to die. "

"We're all fine, Chase. Please stop." Bree pleaded with her younger brother.

"I'm not weak." Chase softly muttered.

"Bro, we know that. This isn't you, Chase." Adam tried to reach his brother.

"Adam's right, this isn't you. If you do this, you're no better than him. This isn't restitution. This is murder, Chase. Come on, don't do this." Leo desperately tried to stop Chase.

Mr. Davenport once more pleaded with his son "Chase, stop this!"

"I'm not weak." Chase muttered before restoring Sebastian's oxygen supply and handing his father the remote. "You're wrong, Sebastian. I'm not like you."

"What we're you thinking?" His father chastised.

"I,I,I-" Chase stammered trying to find the right word. "I wasn't. "

"We'll talk about this when we get home. What would have happened if they didn't tell me? This is serious, Chase."

The ride back to the academy was quiet on all ends. Leo waited for Adam to say something to break the ice, but even Adam was at a loss for words. Chase was silent, unsure at the moment of who he had become. Was he becoming Spike? No, Spike is an app. The prison was designed to disable bionics. That wasn't Spike back there, that was himself. Bree lovingly placed her head on Chase's shoulder. When it came to her brothers, they all had a silent code. Sometimes words weren't needed. They had their own code, and she prayed her brother could release all that anguish he's been building and just let it all go. Whatever was going on with him, she hoped he knew that he could turn to them.

As soon as they returned to the academy, Mr. Davenport released the students to take a day off that they needed the common room for privacy. Douglas wandered in, cautious of the tension that had been rising. As Chase looked at his surrounding family, he knew he was in for it and he wanted nothing more than to go back to his room and work on his laptop.

"Chase, where are you going? We have to discuss this." Donald called out.

"What happened?" Douglas questioned, his interest intrigued by the expressions written on all their faces. Adam, Bree and Leo all looked over to Chase indicating to Douglas that something was going on with Chase.

Chase gripped the table, bending down unable to face the eyes of his family. "We're not discussing it, okay? I shouldn't have done what I did. Let's just drop it." Chase's voice broke, a sign that if he didn't gather himself soon then the tears would start falling.

"We can't just drop it, Chase. Was it Spike? Bree said something about-"

"Yeah of course she did." Chase glared at his sister. He thought he could trust her, instead she ran to their father and tattled "Maybe he put the idea in my head, but that was all me."

"You almost killed him."

Chase looked at his family "But I didn't because I'm not a killer."

"Why'd you go?" Adam spoke in such seriousness, that Leo and Bree just looked at each other. "Just let it go. Talk to us. "

"And how am I supposed to let something like that go? I'm supposed to be a genius but yet I can't even see when I'm being played. I go to sleep and I worry about another student picking up his rebellion. I have this stupid app that just makes thing worse." Chase looked over to Mr. Davenport "He kept saying how we destroyed his father so he wanted to do the same and he almost succeeded. What if you wouldn't have found that pod?"

"But Chase, I'm alright. Everything is fine, now."

"It's not though. I put my family in danger over blind trust-"

"Seriously, Chase. Think of all the stupid things Ive done." Adam said almost jokingly.

"Which wasn't too long ago. Hence, the jet incident with Bob." Bree reminded him "The point is you're not perfect, I'm not perfect, none of us are and so help me, if you say you're designed to be perfect then I'll slap you."

"People have to want to change." Douglas softly answered. "We all know I wasn't always on the right path, but I wanted to change for you guys. I know you considered Sebastian once a friend, did you think maybe you could talk him back?" Douglas questioned as he reasoned with his son.

"I don't really know. I guess I just thought maybe I could try to understand. Krane was a mad man, I don't understand how he can't see that."

Bree scoffed "Believe me, I would want nothing more than to throw a punches his way. I mean after all the flirting-"

"Yeah, and I mean then there was Tank and Lexi. But you can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved, Chase." Adam reminded.

"Sebastian has been locked up for a while now and he's shown no signs of redemption. He can't reconcile that."

Leo interuppted his step father to speak his mind in regards to Sebastian "Douglas changed because he wanted to. Sebastian doesn't care about any of us. And it's not your fault. Some people just want to watch the world burn."

"Are you quoting Batman now?" Chase questioned, lightly chuckling.

"Actually, it was Alfred but yes." Leo smiled "You can talk to us and you can always come to us."

"We're family, it's what we're here for." Adam reminded "I know I'm not always the best brother, but I really would do anything for you."

"I know." Chase softly smiled. turning to his father and Uncle/real father he questioned them . "What do I do about Spike?"

"Unfortunately, there's no way I can deactivate it." Douglas answered.

"But you've done so well at controlling him. He hasn't made an appearance since that time with Sabrina." Donald reminded.

"Yeah I"m still thinking you for that." Chase bitterly remarked as he shot Adam a dirty look.

"Sorry but in my defense, I really wasn't expecting Spike." Chase rolled his eyes at his older brother.

"Doesn't matter. She forgave me for it, but I could still see it in her eyes. She's afraid and that's what I hate. It is a glitch! It doesn't actually come out when there's real danger. Instead, it comes out when I being humilated. I don't want to give him control, but what if I am weak?"

"You're not weak. You're stronger than we give you credit for." Bree lovingly placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "I mean after all, you are the only one who was able to beat the Triton App."

"Yeah and I only hit you because I care." Everywhere questioned Adam's response, but just brushed it off as Adam's way of telling Chase that he meant alot to him. After all, Adam was the big teddy bear, thier protector, but words like 'I love you' came difficult for him.

"The point is you can always talk to us. But, don't take that route Chase. Trust me, it's not worth taking." Somberly, Douglas rubbed his hands together. "And you can't really come back from it."

Leo's words struck a nerve as Chase thought deeply to what he said "You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved. But I'm not going to lie, if Marcus was alive I would probably do the same.

Douglas wasn't sure how to feel about that remark. Truthfully, he created Marcus. He was the one to program him to be evil so all he could do was shrug and mouth 'Sorry' to Leo.

"I really am sorry. I'm sorry for trusting him and misusing your password." Chase once more apologized to his father.

"It's ok. Although, I still feel like I'm washing Perry off of me."Donald shuddered.

"Better you than me." Douglas smirked.

Chase turned to Adam, Bree and Leo "I'm sorry for putting you guys in danger."

"Chase, like I said, we don't really care about that. We're trained. They would have eventually rebelled with or without that information. I mean look at how quick they were to start that rebellion. Just like Mission Creek had Trent, we had our own bad apples. Sadly, it's life. But you have to know that you can always come to us."

"Yeah it's what we're here for." Leo remarked, the words they spoke to Chase suddenly gave Adam a sense of brotherly devotion because he embraced Chase into a hug.

"I don't always say it. But, when I was sick from that spider bite, I wanted you to know how much you meant to me. I joke and punch but you're my little brother and well you know."

"And we're family" Chase said as he pulled Adam, Bree and Leo into a hug. "And I think I'm going to be ok."

 **Review? Ok so I slightly drifted towards the end. But the point was they are family and they are going to be there for each other. Since this is set after the Spider episode but before the Action Hero episode. I thought of doing a response to this story with Bree and Chase-considering Bree let her own emotions in and gave Troy Chase's schematics. The episode briefly had Bree apologizing to Chase but I thought about digging into that more, but we'll see if you're interested. Let me know what you thought.**


End file.
